


To Boldly Go

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [383]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, McCall Pack referenced - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/31/20: "approach, pat, dangerous"Despite the title, this drabble has nothing whatsoever to do withStar Trek.I never really got the idea of "true alpha" but it served my purposes here to have a  McCall Pack. It's only background though.I'm a bit proud of myself for referencing bothLittle Red Riding Hoodand the famous last line of the old movieCasablancain this drabble.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [383]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/31/20: "approach, pat, dangerous"
> 
> Despite the title, this drabble has nothing whatsoever to do with _Star Trek._
> 
> I never really got the idea of "true alpha" but it served my purposes here to have a McCall Pack. It's only background though.
> 
> I'm a bit proud of myself for referencing both _Little Red Riding Hood_ and the famous last line of the old movie _Casablanca_ in this drabble.

Emissary to the McCall Pack, Stiles didn’t scare easily, but the youngest son of the Hale Pack looked decidedly dangerous.

On the other hand, Stiles had been known to spring a fear-boner or two.

During a break in negotiations he approached the young beta with the irresistible murder-face, patting his front pocket first to make sure his bottle of mountain ash was still there.

“Derek, isn’t it?” he asked, seating himself a respectful distance away.

Met with a most impressive scowl, _My, what intimidating eyebrows you’ve got!_ Stiles thought, no less convinced this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
